Where are you
by CelTakerCena
Summary: It's John birthday today and he had a really weird weak. and John misses someone and wish he was with him. How will John's birthday go? M/M slash smut


**John had a weird week...and now it's his birthday but he misses someone who can't travel around with him. How will John's Birthday go? **

* * *

John Cena P.O.V

I was walking down the hotel hallway and I sighed as I got to my room. I went in and sat down. I felt really tired and really weird.

Every since Bray Wyatt danced with me; and he held my head. I feel really tired. Its Wednesday today; and I had to travel around.

Today Randy told me to go to a club so we can have some fun. It was birthday today lots of people saying Happy Birthday. Of course I thank them; and give them hugs.

Until Bray Wyatt came to me and said happy birthday. I just nodded and left walking. I can't stand being next to him.

He is so creepy. It just scares me. I got dressed and was ready to go to the club. I then got a phone call. I smiled wide.

**"****Hello….babe" he said **

"Hey….Mark" I said "Glad you called"

**"****Oh…of course" he said "Happy Birthday babe" **

"Oh thank you" I said

**"****You're welcome…having fun there babe" **

"Well…yes…I was invited to a club to celebrate my birthday" I said

**"****Oh sounds like fun" **

"Yup…I can't wait to go"

"**Well good you will have so much fun" he said**

"Oh yes I will…but" I said

**"****But what…." **

"I wish you were here" I said "With me"

**"****Oh John…I wish I was with you too but you know I can't because I'm still recovering and the doctors told me not to travel" **

"I know…" I said

I then heard a knock. I grunted and sighed.

"I guess…I got to get going" I said not wanting to hang up.

**"****Okay…take care babe…" said Mark "And Happy Birthday" **

"Thank you and I will"

I hanged up and groaned as I walk to the door. I opened it to see Randy with Hunter.

"You ready…birthday boy" asked Randy

"Yes…I am" I said with a smile.

"Alright let's go" said Hunter

We rode down the road and we stopped right in front of a club. We walked in and everybody yelled surprise.

I just jumped back and laughed. "Wow….Thank you guys"

Everybody gave me hugs and high fives. We then sat down. The music started playing. Randy then gave me a piece of pie.

"Thanks" I said

"You're welcome…" he said

The party went on. It was loud and fun; pretty good. I then looked at Bray who was walking towards me.

Bray then held out a hand. "Want to dance?"

"No thank you" I said

Bray laughed and picked me up. He then started swaying me around. He then whispered in my ear.

"You are a good dancer" he said

I just sighed and closed my eyes. The music then ended and Bray kissed me on the cheek. He laughed and walked away. I need to leave. I need to be with Mark.

Bray just kissed me…I need to get my mind off him.

I went to the table and left but Randy stopped me along with Daniel.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked

"I'm leaving…I can't be in here with Bray" I said

"Wait…don't go…why don't you do a little karaoke" said Randy

I looked down. I like to sing but what song do I sing. I then thought about it. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay"

I walked up to the podium and held the microphone.

"What song?" asked Hunter

"Where are you by Thomas Bergersen" I said

Hunter nodded. Then he started playing the music. I closed my eyes thinking about Mark. I want him here.

_I feel like I'm dreaming when I'm with you and when you're not here I'm feeling despair_

_There's nothing I want more than your hand kiss you softly touch your body_

_You bring me closer to the meaning of all the love that we been giving _

_Why can't you be here walk beside me and let us leave the world behind me _

_But Where are you_

_When I need you more than ever now _

_And Where are you _

_When I need you more than ever _

_I feel like I'm dreaming when I'm with you and when you're not here I'm feeling despair _

_There's nothing I want more than your hands kiss you softly touch your body _

_But Where are you _

_When I need you more than ever now _

_And Where are you _

_When I need you more than ever _

People looked at me with smiles and tears in their eyes. I just smiled and looked down as the music went on. I wish Mark was here with me.

I listened to music; and started swaying with the music.

_Yeahh you bring me closer to the meaning of the love that we been giving _

_We can't you be here right beside me and let me leave my world behind me _

_But Where are you! _

_When I need you more than ever now _

_And Where are you! _

_When I need you more than ever _

I swayed with the music and laughed. I just breathe in and out. I just smiled as everyone clapped for me.

The music slowly faded away and I just smiled.

"I'm right behind you"

I gasped and turned around to see Mark standing with flowers and birthday balloons. I yelled and ran to him. I then jumped on him and hugged him tight.

Everyone cheered and whistled. I looked at Mark.

"I thought you weren't going to be here" I said

"I would never miss your birthday" said Mark "and I wanted to surprise you"

I laughed and hugged him tight. I then kissed him.

Then music started playing. Mark then placed me down and swayed with the music. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest.

I'm so happy Mark is here. It just made my day better.

"John" he said

"Yes…." I said

"You are only allowed to dance with me" said Mark "Not anyone else"

"But…I said no…to him…but"

"I don't care…if he touches you again…" said Mark "He is going to pay"

I smiled "I love you"

"I love you too"

…

Mark carried me to our hotel room and placed me down on the bed. Mark started kissing me up and down my neck as he moved his body with mine.

Mark got to his knees and I ripped his shirt. Mark took my shirt off and threw it to the floor. Mark then kissed me again and then unbuttons my shorts. Mark slowly slides them off along with my boxers.

Mark then held my member. I groaned and gasped in Mark's month. Mark still had his jeans on. I went down to his pants but he stops me.

I whimpered. I needed to feel him.

Mark went down and sucked on my nipples; and with his hand he messaged the other side. I moaned and arched my back towards him.

Mark then switched sides.

"Mark" I whispered

Mark then went down and held my hips down. Mark then licked my entrance. I bucked my hips but was held down by Mark.

Mark flicked his tongue. I moaned and lifted my hips. Mark then pumped my member.

"MARK" I groaned

Mark stops and got up and kissed me roughly. Mark then got up and took his pants and briefs off. I stared with need.

Mark smiled "What do you want…baby?"

"You…I want you" I whimpered

Mark smiled and went down between my legs. I bended my knees. Mark then rubbed his cock over my ass. I bucked my hips. I need him.

"Please Mark…" I moaned "Fuck me"

Mark then thrusted in. I groaned and closed my eyes. I can never get used to him. Mark kissed me.

"John" he whispered

"Mark" I whispered

Mark then pumped slowly into me. Mark did slow short thrust. I groaned and clawed his shoulder.

Mark held my hands and placed them on the side off me. Mark kissed me on the neck as he sped up. Mark thrusted hard; hitting my sweet spot.

"OHHH FUCK" I moaned

Mark kissed me and slowed down. I whimpered and groan.

"MARK"

Mark then pumped hard into me. Mark got up and stared at me. Mark still held my hands on the side of me.

"Oh baby…you look so beautiful" whispered Mark

I moaned "Oh Mark…"

I then yelled out and Mark held still. I groaned and moved my hips.

"Oh fuck" I moaned

Mark then pumped into me again. I was getting close.

"Mark…don't stop...oh Mark" I moaned

"Baby…" whispered Mark

I arched my back and Mark went down to suck on my nipples. Mark then went to the other. I felt myself getting close.

"I'm gonna…" I moaned

Mark then stops. I groaned and whimpered. I was close. I need release.

"Not yet…baby…I want to make you feel good" whispered Mark

"Mark…" I moaned

Mark went down and placed his head on my shoulder. Mark then thrusted. Mark thrusted then rubbed and grind.

"OH yeah…yeah….yeah" I groaned

Mark let's go of my hands and I hugged Mark. I clawed his back; and flipped my head back.

"Oh fuck" I yelled

Mark then whispered "Cum…for me baby…"

I was close. Mark did one last hard thrust and I released hard.

"OH MAARRKKKK" I moaned. I flipped my head back. Mark watched and stops. "MARK"

Mark then did a few more thrust. Mark then released. Mark groans and pants.

"Oh JOHN" Mark groaned

"MARK…" I panted. I trembled from the powerful orgasm. I felt myself weak. I smiled.

"You look beautiful" said Mark

I blushed "oh Mark"

Mark then lay beside me.

"Happy birthday baby boy" he said

"Thank you" I said "I'm so glad you are here with me"

"I'll always be with you John" said Mark

I smiled and kissed him. This day was an amazing day. I just breathed in and out and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Aww Mark did made it...to John's party. **

**the song is called Where are you by Thomas Bergersen **

**and Happy Birthday JOHN! **


End file.
